


Bill Cipher's voice of reason

by reginangoh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher won but everything is back to normal, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: We all know what happened to Bill Cipher in the show, but what if in an Alternative Universe he has someone to be the voice of reason to his madness? One that he might not listen to but still stays by his side all the time, watching quietly until they are needed. But would they let themselves be ignored and stay hidden when Bill's rush for freedom is about to get him destroyed?





	1. Chapter 1

"It's a Deal!" Bill hold out his hand which is now on fire and before the deal can be sealed; a black flame like figure appear from Bill's body and place itself between Bill and 'Stanford'. "Hey! What do are you doing, get out of the way!" Bill narrow his eye at the figure.

"Wrong twin." The figure said in a soft feminine childlike voice.

Bill blink in surprise and use his power to lift 'Stanford' up and remove his gloves. "Well what do you know, you're right, Kid. Looks like I owe you one." With a snap of his fingers Stanford and Stanley switch clothes.

"If you listen to me more often you would have been out of here by now." She sigh softly as she let her power form a cage around the younger Pines twin to prevent them from running. "I'll get what you need out of them but I'll need all four of them and a room."

"Have fun, Kid!" Bill blink them into dungeon before leaving to find the rest of his friends.

"Now then...lets begin." The Pines can't see it but the dark figure is now grinning, she might not like hurting children but she has a job to do and who is she to say no to a little stress relief?

Small back hands not unlike Bill's appear from black flame like cloak around the figure and hold the Pines in place and wrap themselves around their mouths to keep them from making any noise. "Eenie...meenie...miney...you." The black hands slam Dipper against the wall to knock him out before dragging him to the torture table and tie him down.

"He doesn't want to be awake for this." She explains to the struggling Pines as the black hands remove Dipper's shirt. She hold up her hand to show that it is also covered in black flames with claws at the tip. "Twinkle, twinkle, Dipper Pines. How I wonder what you are~" She giggled as she use her claw to carve Bill's circle on his back, enjoying the muffled screams of his family.

...She might have spent a little too much time with Bill...oh well. Nothing she can change about that. She continues carving Bill's circle into his back before carving a Pine tree at the base of his neck. "Next Pines." She said once she done, letting the black hands drag the unconscious bleeding boy into a cell and close the door behind them.

Mabel is crying for her brother as Stanley and Stanford are struggling to free themselves while glaring at her. "No need to cry, Child. You can go next." The small black hands lift Mabel up, ready to knock her out when a loud muffled 'WAIT' was heard.

The black hands stopped as the figure turn to look at Stanford. "Yes?" She asked as the black hands around Stanford's mouth remove themselves.

"I'll tell you, just please don't hurt my family anymore." He begged as Mabel shake her head furiously.

"...Very well." She said as the hands drag Stanley and Mabel into different cells and slam the doors close behind them. "And you better not lie to me or the rest of your family will get more than a nice looking scar."

_

Bill smile happily as he watch the chaos that is now spreading to the rest of the world. "Isn't this beautiful, Kid?" He asked the dark figure.

"Stop calling me kid." She growled. "And you said you'll give me this world to play with so you better fix everything before you leave."

"Jeez someone got out the wrong side of me today." He laughed. "And I'll fix everything before we leave, they'll think they managed to trick me into being destroyed and they won't even remember you."

She nods. "Good. I want to see how this world will play out."

"It reminds you of your world doesn't it? Just without the light and dark magic." He glance to look at the figure.

The dark figure smiled sadly as she watch the world burn. "It's almost like it, yes." She said softly as she let light bleed into her flame like cloak and pull down her hood to reveal a young female that looks human.

She is naturally born with two tone hair colours, the top is bright sunshine yellow while the bottom is dark black, she keeps her hair short but messy. Her sleepy looking dark eyes hides her sharp mind and her innocent face hide her dark sadistic desires.

She is bonded to Bill till the end of his time as of their deal. Her loyalty and friendship for his loyalty and friendship, it is a good deal for her; seeing as she was denied that in her world because of her magic.

In a world were the light and dark are at war with each other, to be born from dark and light parents did not give her a good life. Even if her Father is royalty and her Mother is a noble. Her mother's noble blood and powerful light magic kept her alive. Alive but living a lonely and hated life.

Bill gave her everything she craved her whole life and she would not allow anyone to take that away from her. Even if he ignores her voice of reason during his fit of madness; she has shown she will not hold it against him. She will protect and defend his one and only friend.

From now and till the end of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed, the people of Gravity Falls had moved on with their lives after the event of Weirdmageddon. All thinking that Bill Cipher is gone for good. But they were wrong.

Now freed from the Nightmare realm; Bill and his friends busy themselves by spreading Weirdmageddon to different dimensions, getting revenge on all who had helped Time Baby seal the exit from the Nightmare realm and leave them to die with the rotting dimension and having an overall having a good time. 

All the while a figure watch over Bill. Never stopping or joining him, only watching. She has seen dimension fall into madness and eaten by Bill to fuel his ever growing power, those that did not completely fall into madness were spared the horror of being eaten and is instead gifted to one of Bill's other friends to do as they please. 

She has never once felt bad for the dimension they landed on, nor has she needed to show herself and get her hands dirty for Bill. She admit that it can get boring but it gave her time to watch her dimension, being bounded to Bill allows her to borrow his ability to see through his many eyes and she use it to watch the Pines family grow. 

She watched as Stanley and Stanford sail around the world, she watched Mabel grow out of her childishness and grow into mature fun loving woman, and lastly the youngest, Dipper. She loves watching Dipper the most, the little Pine Tree suffered from PTSD after the event of Weirdmageddon and it almost broke him countless times. He had hidden it well but it did not take his older twin to noticed and try her best to help him. 

It took him years to heal even with the help of Stanford, Stanley and Mabel and grow into the man he is today. It is her fault really, she enjoys being the shadow monster when he is alone, she enjoys bringing up the pain from the scars that is hidden from their eyes. Oh how she enjoys watching him suffer but the others did not escape her.

She's the shadow of Bill that Stanford sees while they are sailing, she is the trigger that make Stanley see his true memory of Weirdmageddon that is immediately forgotten again once someone finds him and she is the voice whispering blame into Mabel's ear, blaming her brother's pain on her selfishness.

She watched as all four Pines suffer under her and yet grow stronger with each others help, it made her wonder how her life would turn out if she was allowed to grow with the love and care she sees in the Pines family. She never let herself go down that path for too long, nothing will change the past and not that she wants that. Even if Bill ignore her voice of reason he is still her beloved friend, she won't admit it but he is a brother figure to her, the only person she looked up to and she will kill anyone who tries to take him away from her.

He comforted her when she cried at the memory of all the pain, hate and betrayal she suffered before being bounded to him. He did his best to be patient during one of her fits of anger. He let his actions earn her trust instead of forcing it out of her. He's the one who is always there for her and she loves him for that. 

People say he's crazy, people say he's evil. But to her he is a father, a brother, a mentor, and even without the deal they made she would still ripe apart any dimension to keep him safe and happy. After all, he saved her from falling into madness and gave her a new name, Shadow, she is his Shadow.

From now and till the end of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

It was too easy, all he had to do is to be a good friend to Shadow and he has the best bodyguard in whole universe. He isn't afraid to admit that out of all of his 'friends' he likes her the most. Sure she can be annoying sometimes but her soft voice calms down his madness enough for him to think clearer and he is grateful for that, even if he doesn't take her advice.

He was surprised when she disconnected from his body and pissed off when she placed herself in front of 'Stanford', for a minute there he even thought that he was being betrayed. He never thought he would have felt so relieved when he realised that she is protecting him from being tricked that he wasn't even angry at the Pines.

Her people were stupid to abuse and murder her out of fear of her dark side. They left her broken into pieces for him to pick up and reshape, and looking at her now he has to say, he had done a great job fixing her.

Her loyalty is unwavering but once broken it could never be fixed. At the beginning she would wander away from him and do her own thing. One day she brought back someone who had fallen into the Nightmare Realm and couldn't leave, he was some humanoid bird and he did not like Bill.

Bill did not like him either, always talking about what's 'right' and 'wrong', trying to turn everyone against him because he is 'evil'. Shadow was new to the group at the time and birdie can see that, he tried so hard to turn her against him.

Even though she is closer to birdie at that time she still hold up the end of their deal and stay loyal to him. It made birdie very frustrated with her unwavering loyalty and attacked her while her back is turned.

Lucky his symbol is on her so he knows when she is in danger and stopped the attack before she even noticed. She was hurt and betrayed, she did not understand. She thought they were friends...she thought birdie was different from the people in her world.

And before he can punish birdie; Shadow flew into one of her fits of anger, she tackle birdie to to the ground and ripped him apart with her bare hands. Even after his death she did not stop until he is nothing but a bloody mess.

She looks beautiful covered head to toe in blood with tears rolling down her cheeks as she yell at the bloody mess. She only stopped when he hug her and stroke her back while he whispered comforting words to her and promises that he will never betray her, that she can be trust him.

After that she cling to him and never left his side. Staying so quiet at first he sometimes forgot that she was there, but as time went by she opened up to him. He would never push her for more than she is comfortable telling him and would always comfort her when she needs it.

He could feel that she is leaning to trust him, and slowly but surely he became her whole world. He can see it in the way she looks at him, he can see it in the way she tensed when she thinks he is in danger. And to be honest? He loves it. The pride he felt was the same as when humans finish fixing and restoring an old broken car.

She became his favourite, the only one he cares enough to kill for if anyone dares to hurt her. She is loyal only to him, she kills only for him, she lives and breath only for him and he couldn't ask for a better person to be bounded to for the rest of his life.

She was broken, not even able to lift up her head but thanks to him she is now able to stand tall and proud with her head held high with pride. He did this. He was the one who healed her, he was the one who trained her to her full potential, she belongs to him.

She is his loyal, protective, sadistic shadow. His to order around, his to use as he wish, all his. He will not allow anyone or anything to take her away from him, not after he put so much time into making her perfect for him.

SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE ELSE BUT HIM.

FROM NOW AND TILL THE END OF THEIR LIVES.


End file.
